


Will&Liz|

by ThePerryJohnsonMovies



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Suicide, Blackmail, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Love Confessions, Making Out, Multi, Murder, My First Work in This Fandom, Only told by Liz and Will's POV, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Racism, Swearing, lying, probably no smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePerryJohnsonMovies/pseuds/ThePerryJohnsonMovies
Summary: This is basically a Stranger Things story post season 3 and when the gang is 15. Will cones back to Hawkins again for Thanksgiving but he's brought someone with him. Who? Why, it's his girlfriend Liz Smith. Little do they know, Liz is hiding something; but what?
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Will Byers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Five days before Thanksgiving

Hope you enjoy! This first chapter is no ones POV just to start it off. By the way I didn't actually check when Thanksgiving was in 1986 so just pretend I'm correct.

No one POV

It was November 20th 1986, today was the day Will and El would come back to Hawkins for Thanksgiving.

The rest of the party was hanging out in Mike's basement waiting for them to come. Five minutes had passed when they heard someone coming down the stairs. "Guess who's back?" A voice coming down the stairs said. Impatiently, Dustin, Lucas, and Mike ran to the stairs. Leaving Max just rolling her eyes sitting on the couch. "Byers!" They all said in unison. "Don't forget about me." Said Eleven still at the top of the stairs still carrying some of luggage. "We just couldn't go to the Hotel first" she grumbled. "Here," Mike said. "Let me help you with that" Eleven turned slightly and shoved all the suitcases into Mike's hands. "Thank you!" She said pushing past him. "Wha-" Mike said. "Sorry!" So rushed past and backed up just a bit to give Mike a kiss on the cheek. "Max!" She exclaimed. She ran up to Max, picked her up, and pulled her into a big hug. 

"I'm back!" El said pulling away from Max. Max chuckled "Yeah, I can see that." El sat down on the couch with Max and began conversing with her, while Dustin, Mike, and Lucas set up the table for a game of D&D. Will just stood by the steps waiting expectantly. "Will," Dustin spoke "You coming?" Will looked over at him "Yeah, just waiting for someone." Dustin look confused, "Jesus Christ; who are we missing?!" He exclaimed as he started counting heads. "Her." Will said nodding towards the door. Just then, a girl around 15 years old walked down the stairs. She had long voluminous brown hair that ended right below her chest, dark, chocolate colored eyes, and light carmel skin. She was about 2inches shorter than Will, 5"9 maybe. She was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with colored stripes on it, with a brown flannel hanging off of her elbows, and basic blue jeans with white sneakers.

Everyone stood up and looked at her, except El who simply turned her head. "Who are you?" Lucas finally said, breaking the silence. She outstretched her hand. "I'm Liz, Will's girlfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the cliffhanger Chapter 2 will be longer


	2. "I'm not white"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just continuing chapter one. I knew that Liz was going to have a hard time liking Mike from the begining so, sorry Mike fans.

Will's POV

Lucas hesitantly shook her hand. "I'm sorry," Mike said "Since when did you have a girlfriend?" I intertwined my fingers with Liz's as she leaned on my shoulder. "Since October." I said smiling, waiting for their reactions. "Of last year." El pointed out. I stared at her, "Not helping." She threw her hands up in a sort of 'my bad' fashion. Dustin chuckled "Okay, so let me get this straight. You've had a girlfriend for over a year and didn't tell us?" Liz stepped forward, her hand still in mine. "You know, I would try to defend you but it does seem pretty bad on your part." I rolled my eyes playfully at her and turned back to Dustin. "Okay," I started. " So, in my defense we had only been dating for a little over a month last Thanksgiving, and barely two months for Christmas so it would be a little odd if I brought her with me. Plus, it didn't seem necessary to tell you guys." Liz sat down in what normally would be my seat at the table Mike, Lucas, and Dustin were setting up for D&D.

"I wish you would've taken me though, it was so weird not staying at your place."

"What do you mean?" I asked her "My mom said it'd be okay if you stayed there while we were gone." Liz sighed, "Yeah, but it would've been even weirder staying there by myself than it would've not staying there at all." Dustin had a confused look on his face, "Wait, sorry to interrupt your conversation but, Liz lives with you?" "Is she homeless or something?" I laughed and grabbed another chair, placed it, and sat by Liz. "No, she's far from homeless." I said "In fact she's-" Liz cut me off. "Don't say it." I moved my face closer to hers and looked at her straight in the eyes "Rich." I said. 

Liz playfully shoved me; and the rest of the party (excluding Max and El who had continued their chat on the couch) took their seats and finished setting up the table. "Ugh," Liz said. "I hate it when people call me rich, I mean sure, I guess I have thousands of dollars just lying around, but being "rich"" She put her fingers in the form of quotation marks; "Is so overrated. I mean, what's so good about being rich?

Lucas looked personally offended, and Mike seemed to take notice of that. "Hey," he started, shifting in his chair uncomfortably. "so um you might not want to say that. It might come off as offensive to some people, and it makes you seem like you're, I don't know-" "White privileged?" Liz finished. "Well, yeah." Mike said. "Okay so here's the thing," Liz started "when I meet people I have a neutral opinion of them, I don't know all of you very well," she said looking around the room. "But so far I like you the least." She stated. "What why?" Mike asked. Liz leaned in closer and put her right hand at the side of her mouth. "I'm not white." She whispered as if it we're a secret.

"Shit," Mike said, "I am so sor-" Liz put up her hand, non-verbally asking him to stop any apology he was attempting to make. "Welp," Liz said, getting up and walking towards the stairs. "I'm going to go unpack and put all of out luggage away." I turned my head to look at her. "Are you going to bring back some of our art supplies so you can draw when we start playing?" I asked her. "No, I'll just sit by you and watch you guys play." With that she picked up all the luggage and walked up the stairs. I sighed and shook my head. 

"How was I supposed to know she wasn't white?" Mike said. "It's fine," I said "It's not a big deal." A few minutes later Liz cane back. She took a seat next to me and laid her head on my chest, and I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling a bit closer, if it was even humanly possible to get any closer than we were now.

After about 2 hours Liz got up and went back to the hotel. "You know," Max said, still sitting on the couch with El "she doesn't talk that much." I chuckled, "What are you talking about? Liz talks all the time." Lucas looked at me oddly "You know, I have to agree with Max on this one. She didn't even speak the entire game." "That's because she doesn't trust you guys." 

Mike looked at me, annoyed. "Yet." I added. "Well it doesn't seem like she trusts anyone." Dustin said. I looked at him. "Yeah," I sighed "she only trusts me." Everyone looked at me for an explanation. "Okay, so Liz had a pretty hard child hood, I won't say anything about it because its not in my place to but, after the life she's had, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't trust anyone. I'm just happy she trusts me." Mike tilted his head as if he were thinking about what to say. "So what your saying is, it's not my fault Liz already hates me?"

"She doesn't hate you, but it is 100 percent your fault." Dustin laughed and Mike pushed him out of his chair.

A few hours later me and El had to go home. I said good night to her and walked into to my room to see Liz cuddled up in the blankets fast asleep. I changed into my pajamas and cuddled up with her. "Goodnight Liz." I whispered softly into her ear and kissed her cheek. I must've been more tired than I thought because once my head hit the pillow, I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Not much longer but, I tried.
> 
> Shout out to The_unconventional_Mystery go check her out! If you're a PJO/HoO/ToA fan you'll love her Solangelo story.


	3. Liz's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz is trying to open up to the party (I know that El obviously knew about Liz and yes they talked, but Will was the only person she ever really opened to.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this and halfway through I decided to copy my work so that I don't lose it just in case AOOO closes somehow. Funny story, I accidentally pressed "paste" instead of "copy" so I lost all of my word. I was really upset but in the middle of the night (12:33-1:01 AM) I tried to rewrite what I remembered and I hope it turned out okay. I wrote until the "***" Hope you enjoy!

Liz's POV

I woke up to feel an absence of Wills body next to mine. "Will?" I called out, careful not to be to loud in case some one was still awake across the hall. "Will?" I said again, adding more power to my voice. I pushed the covers to my side and got out of bed. "Will," I repeated. "Will where are you?" I was looking around the room franticly. Just then Will open the bedroom door fully dressed as if he were ready to go out. "Will!" I said, running to him and wrapping my hands around him. 

He only had a second to hug me back before I pushed him gently. "Will, don't ever do that again!" I practically screamed "You sacred me." I said in a softer tone locking my eyes with his. I got closer to him anf embraced him again. "I'm sorry," he said into my hair, "I woke up before you, you looked so peaceful and I couldn't bring myself to wake you. I'm sorry that I scared you.

I chuckled, "You were watching me sleep?" He cupped my face. "Maybe," he said as he brought our faces closer together, connecting our lips for a kiss; "but it was only because you are the most perfect person I've ever met." I pulled away from him slightly. "Those are wise words Will, not entirely true but, wise nonetheless." Will laughed softly "When will you see yourself in the beautiful image I see?" Before I could answer he continued. "You should probably get ready, we're going to Mike's house again." 

I groaned. "But, it's so early" I whined. "It's 10 AM" Will said. "Yeah," I said, "early." He tilted his head with some sort of 'please?' look on his face. "Fine." I said. "Great!" He said "Anyways, I'm pretty certain Mike wants to apologize to you." I sighed, rummaging through the closet, looking for something to wear. "And, I'm pretty certain I don't want to hear his half-assed bullshit apology." Will rolled his eyes. "Fine," I said, now looking in the drawers. 

"I can't just go on with my life not knowing your friends. I'll tell them about me." Will smirked, backing up and leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. "Meaning?" I sighed again "Meaning, I'll tell them about my past, if for nothing else, to let them know more about me or at least know what, and what not to say to and about me." Will smiled. "Okay, so were leaving in 15 so hurry up." I turned my head and smiled back at him. "Rodger that." Will walked out of the room, leaving me with four walls, and the mess of clothing I had created on the bed.

***

In the end, I decided to wear a pair of low waisted jeans, my white sneakers that I had be doodling on for months, and a white cap to cage that messy hair I was too lazy to brush. I went out of the room and outside to see El and Will waiting for me by their own bikes. "Ready?" El asked me. "Yeah." I said and hopped onto the back of Will's bike. "Alright," Will started, "then let's go."

We arrived at Mike's place 15 minutes later, and were greeted by Mike's mom Karen. "Hi, Mrs. Wheeler!" El says, laying her bike down on the grass; Will and I attempt to do the same, are hands casually brushing against each other. "Come in," Mrs. Wheeler says, "The rest of them are waiting for you downstairs." I smiled and nodded and entered the house to see a man sitting on a La-z-boy that I had never seen before. 

Mrs. Wheeler must've seen my perplexed expression so she said, "Oh, honey I don't believe you've met Liz. Liz, this is my husband, Ted." I smiled and nodded at him as a silent greeting. "Good morning, Mr. Wheeler, uhm, I'm Liz, Will's girlfriend." He looked confused, as if he'd heard something odd. "Girlfriend?" Will stepped closer to me, and put his arm around my waist. "Yeah, I brought her with me to Hawkins to show her the town that I grew up in.

Mr. Wheeler pondered this information, and looked as if he were deciding what to say, and if he should say it. In the end he just gave a slight nod and turned hus attention back to the program he was watching.

We walked down the steps, there was no D&D on the table, they were just chilling there and talking. When Mike saw me he immediately tried to apologize again.  
"I am so so sorr-" "Stop," I interrupted him, "I don't want your apology." Mike scratched the back of his neck. "Liz." Will said. "I know, I know" I sighed and sat down at the table Will following me and sitting beside me, and El sitting across from me and next to Mike. "What I mean is," I started "You don't need to apologize, there is literally no way you could've known, plus, it is partly my fault, the only thing you know about me is my name and that I'm Will's girlfriend. So, I've decided to tell you a little, ha, basically everything about myself." Will nodded. "Go on." I took a deep breath and began.

"So before I begin I have to tell you who my mother is. My mother is Maria Smith." I paused, waiting for their reactions. "Wait," Max started "Maria Smith as in the Maria Smith? The same one that was the rich dudes date to a gala or something?" I sighed "The one and only" "So," Mike started "your dad is that rich guy?" I laughed "No, no they only dated for about a day. Nothing like that."

"Then who is your dad?" Lucas asked. "A dead person." I stated with no emotion in my voice. "Oh." Dustin said "It's fine." I say. 

"Anyways let me start from the begining, 9 years before I was born. When my mother was 15 she met my father, my father at the time being 27 years old. They got into some kind of business together and a few years later, when my mother was 17 they started dating, why? To this day I still don't know. What my father didn't know was that my mother already had a boyfriend, Marco. He also didn't know that when she was 16 she gave birth to a child, a son, Marco's son. But a few months after that, she had already started her 'relationship' with my father. My mom paid off Marco and his son, which he named Kevin, so that they would keep quiet; but, she was paying them the bare minimum and they could barely get ends meet. So fast forward to when my mom was 24, just 3 months before I would be born, wouldn't you know, Marco, and his 8 year old son Kevin came into their home and spilled everything about how my mom was paying them off, even though she clearly was barely paying them enough to survive. My father, who mind you had already been married to my mom for 2 years, kicked my mom out and divorced her. We moved to a city in Maine and lived our life. 

When I was six I was playing outside, far, far from my house when I saw two men walking down the street. One was in his 30's, the other one about 14. When they saw me they ran up to me and asked me my name. I soon learned that those men were Marco and Kevin. Marco was like a father to me. He taught me how to speak spanish, how to cook, how to clean, basically everything that my mother wasn't teaching me. 2 years later I was still hanging out with Marco and Kevin, I couldn't tell my mom of course, she'd stop me from seeing them. But, I made a very terrible mistake. One day I had came hime from visiting Marco and Kevin, I walked into the house and greeted my mom with a simple 'holá' and she went crazy. Yelling at me, demanding I tell her where I heard such a word. Well, you might not understand why she's being so upset, but here's the thing. My grandma is Venezuelan and my grandpa was Porto Rican. My mother hated that life. All she wanted was to be 'normal' so she ran away at the age of 13. That's probably the reason she didn't care when my grandfather was sick in the hospital and passed away. Anyways, I ended up spilling everything about finding Marco and Kevin and she, she um sent me away to an orphanage for 5 years. It was okay though on my second day Kevin called me and sent me this necklace." I pulled out my hidden gold heart necklace for all of them to see. "It isn't really a necklace though, its a locket." I opened it and pointed to one side of it. "This is me, Marco, and Kevin. Taken just days before I was sent to St. Margaret Mary's orphanage and correctional facility. Kevin said in five years, when I get out we'll retake the picture and I'll live with them." Mike stared at the locket closely "But, the other sides blank." 

I sighed. "Yeah." I said trying my best to hold back my tears. "We talked everyday, but on the 6th day, Kevin never called. The next day I got a call, and I remember getting so excited that he was still there; but, when I picked up the phone it wasn't kevin, it was an officer. He said that they had found Kevin's body out side a telephone booth. But, it wasn't really his 'body'. He had been decapitated. And Marco was missing. They found a small pool of blood next to Kevin's remains and found it to be the blood of Marco. I guess Kevin came to apologize for not calling the day before, or called to say people were after him and brought Marco with him. If there was a funeral, I didn't hear about it, and my mother didn't attend. 2 years later when I was 10 something happened to me. I'm not comfortable taking about it but let's just say it was so bad I have never told a single soul what had happened to me. That whole ordeal lasted until I was 12. When I was 13 I was finally out of St. MM's and back 'home'. Me and my mother rarely talked, and I started school again. This tine at a public one. And then the summer of '85, when I was 14 new neighbors moved into the house across from me, and well, I think you know the rest." 

Silence. Absolute silence. A minute had passed when El spoke up. "He looks like you, your brother I mean. His eyes are the same as yours." I smiled softly, tears in my eyes. "Thank you." I said

Just then a beeping went off. It had come from this radio type thing. I realized it was Morse-code. I stood up and ran to it. "What is it doing?" I yelled. Mike got up and walked behind me. "I don't know! That thing has been broken for months, maybe even a year." "It's Morse-code!" I shouted. Dustin, Lucas, Max, El, and Will came behind me. "What's it saying?"

I concentrated on the repeating message.

"It says...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if I got Mr. Wheeler's name wrong, I never really liked him so I never too the liberty of remembering his name. This is the longest chapter I've written so far.


	4. ⚠ NOT A REAL CHAPTER⚠

So I've realized that in a different scenario Will could be gay. I've thought about it and have gotten an idea if I were to make a fic like that. Not byler of course, I don't ship that romantically. But, I would be willing to make a separate fix (while still continuing this one) with Will and a character named Jackson for his boyfriend. So, let me know if you'd like to see that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be out tomorrow.


	5. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued....

Liz's POV

I concentrated on the repeating message.

"It says...."

I thought hard, remembering learning Morse-code as a child. Then the message finally came to me.

"It says, 'I am alive~pause~they've made a new gate~pause~the gate is in Russia~pause~he's here too' wait. It's cutting out!"

Will stepped directly behind be and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You can do this." He whispered only for me to hear. I concentrated again, this time piecing together the cuts. "Uhm, 'he's here t-, Br- is here too.'"

With a couple of sparks, the radio went out.  
"What the hell was that?" I asked, looking at the party for answers. When no one answered I continued. "So, it obviously saying 'he's here too' but 'Br' doesn't make any sense. Unless it's a name." Still no response. Not even from Will, who was looking anywhere but my eyes. And El, El looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Look, I want to help, trust me I do, but I can't do shit if no one tells me what's going on." I say, my voice getting higher at the end. Still just silence. No one was looking at me. I had just told them my life! I had been so vulnerable, and they ignore me!

I walked up to the stairs. "Fine, if one little secret is more important than me being here I'll leave. You know," I said, turning around "I don't know all of you well, but I didn't expect this from you, any of you. Especially not you Will." I ran up the stairs an made my way to the front door.

Will's POV {Yes I switched povs in the middle of a chapter, sue me.}

'I don't know all of you well, but I didn't expect this from you, any of you. Especially not you Will.' The words played over and over through my mind, after what felt like hours, but was most likely seconds, I turned to the stairs in an attempt to chase after her. Just before I could run, Mike grabbed my arm. "Dude, it's not worth it, you know you can't tell her." I scoffed "Are you serious? Without her we wouldn't have know what the message said. She didn't have to tell us but she did." Dustin sighed "I hate to say this but, Mike's right, you can't tell her. Just let her go." Lucas stepped in. "Yeah, you can't risk everything just for some girl." I couldn't believe them, she had told them everything, and then they pulled this...we pulled this. 

"Liz isn't just 'some girl'. She's the best, most perfect person I have ever met. And for the risk, Liz is worth is. Because at the end of the day. Mike, you have you parents, and your sisters. Dustin, you have your Mom. Lucas you have you parents and Erica. And Max you have your Dad and Mom. And before you say anything, El, my mom has had your back since day one. Liz on the other hand has no one, she's alone in this world, she just opened up to us you we do this, I do this."

With that I jerked my shoulder forward and get out of Mike's grasp. I race up the stairs to see that Liz isn't there. I run outside and see that my bike is still laying in the grass. That must mean Liz is still near, there is no way she could've gotten far on foot.

I look around and see Liz walking down that sidewalk, about 150 feet away from me. She's crossing her arms around her chest, her head looking down at the pavement as she walks. She is heading for the road, maybe to get a ride, something tells me the light is about to turn green. Just then, maybe because she wasn't looking where she was going, she trips and falls down on the road. The light turns green.

"Liz!" I scream running towards her as fast as I can.  
At the end of the road, on the opposite side of Liz, a car is driving, if I didn't get there in time, or if they don't stop, Liz would- She would be-

No.

I'm not letting that happen.

I quickened my pace, I was now 20 feet away from her.  
Unfortunately, the car also quickened its pace. I got there just in the nick of time and pulled her off the road and onto the sidewalk. "Liz?" I said on the ground, holding her in my arms. "Liz, are you okay?" A small smile appeared on her lips. "You saved me." She said softly. I smiled back at her. "Yeah, yeah I guess I did didn't I?" She opened her eyes and stared into mine.

"Will," She started, "You hurt me." I sighed "I know, and I'm sorry. I was- it's just-" She put her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Will, you can tell me anything."

"I was in shock, nothing had happened for a year, I thought it was over." She tilted her head in confusion. "Thought what was over?" I took a deep breath and started. "Liz, I'm going to tell you something, about everything, and why we didn't tell you right then and there. The 'little' secret we've been protecting. The thing that no one's talking about. Liz, I'm going to tell you the truth."

***

Liz's POV {I did it again}

Will had just told me everything, the reason with Elevens name, the reason behind 'zombie boy', and what really happened the year he and I met. I was scared to be honest, if what he said was true then- I don't even want to think about that right now. I should be happy. Will had just told me his biggest secret, but the guilt inside me was building up for not telling him mine. We got back into Mike's house and went into the basement.

They all looked at me with wide eyes, as if they were surprised to see me. "Did you-" Mike started, but I interrupted him. "Yes, Will told me everything. And I want to- no, I'm going to help." Mike scoffed. "What can you do? There's no point in you helping." And what can you do Mike?" I started. "It's not like you have super powers." Mike looked like he was about to say something, but decided against it. Before any one else could tak, I spoke. "Last time I check, I'm the only one who speaks fluent Russian, can get us a plane, and has enough money to take us where we want to go."

Max seemed like the only one who agreed with me. "She's right, whether wr like it or not, we need her. Guys look, Liz has been nothing but nice to us. Wr can't keep doing that thing where we turn down anyone who could help. You did it to El and you did it too me. Liz has resources, resources that we need if we have any shot at going to Russia and fixing the mess that started over 3 years ago." I smiled at her. "Thanks. Any objections?" Silence. "Okay, we all meet here tomorrow, 6:30AM, sneak out if you have to just be here. Pack lightly, only enough that could fit in a backpack. Me and Will Will sort the rest out." Dustin seemed to think about this information before speaking. "A trip from here is Russia is like 17 hours, not to mention the time we're going to take there, and flying back. How will our parents not realize we're missing?" I smirked. "They will, that's the point." 

"What?" Lucas said. I sighed. "Think about it this way, yes we'll be gone but when we get back with El's dad, who is, I'm assuming, the one who sent the message. We'll just say somehow he contacted us in another state. We can't say Russia, that'd be too suspicious. We'll be heroes instead of kids who skipped town." Mike let out a breath. "Fine, I'm in." "Me too." Dustin said. "Sure, why not?" Said Lucas. "I don't have anything better to do." Max chimed in. El was looking nervous, maybe the thought of seeing her dad after all these years scared her. She took a deep breath. "Let's do it." 

Tomorrow we would be in flying to Russia. And my secret would be one step closer to being spilled.


	6. Four days before Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day. I realized they cant fly to Russia by themselves so I added two very cool adults.

Will's Pov

It was 6:05AM, Dustin, Lucas, Mike, El, Max, and I were waiting in the basement. Liz, on the other hand was probably still trying on just about a million outfits.

Liz had insisted that she had to look her absolute best if we were to fly to Russia without, well, tickets. 

Finally after 10 more minutes of waiting, I heard footsteps going down the stairs. "Finally!" Mike said, exasperated. "What took you so long? We're all ready 15 minutes off schedule. It's 6:15." Liz sighed, still on the stairs so that no one could see her.

"Yes Mike, I can tell time. It just took so long to find an outfit." Mike scoffed. "You were 15 minutes late, because of an outfit?" "On the contrary," Liz said stepping down the stairs. "You need this outfit if we have any chance of getting to Russia." Liz stepped all the way down and onto the carpet to reveal her out fit.

She was wearing a royal blue sparkly shirt. The sleeves were puffy and transparent, and made of some sort of mesh fabric with the cuffs glittery. The top of her shirt, by her neck was in a criss cross formation. Each criss and cross perfectly royal blue and sparkly. The glamorous shirt stopped short just above her pelvis. She had on a matching royal blue, glittering tight fitting skirt that stopped just above her knees. She had some black fishnets; and to top it off, a pair of 3 inch high strapped heels that were glittery and royal blue to match her entire look. Not to mention the small, but noticeable amount of make up she put on. With her royal blue purse hanging of her shoulder, she looked like a princess.

Everyone looked at her in awe, I mean yeah she was beautiful right now in all the make up and dressing up, but she was gorgeous as her normal self. She may look like a princess now, but in reality she's a queen. I couldn't say that to her ever though, it'd only feed her ego, not that she had much of a big ego, still, she might, no she definitely would've teased me for weeks.

Liz, clearly not wanting all that attention on her new look went to side, squeezing my hand for reassurance.

"Okay jeez, take a picture why don't 'ya? It might last longer. Scratch that, it definitely will last longer, there's no way I'm keeping this for longer that 20 hours." Dustin cleared his throat. "Okay, not to be rude but is there a reason you're all dressed up? I didn't get any memo of dressing nicely, then you come up in here looking like a freaking rich girl." Liz rolled her eyes. "No offence." Dustin clarified. "It's okay." Liz said. "I have to look and act like a rich bitch for the day, otherwise how will they believe I'm Maria Smith's daughter, and how will they let us in without a ticket?"

Max looked as if the words confused her. "I'm sorry," she started. "we don't have tickets?" I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. "So, here's the thing. There was no way we could get that amount of tickets to Kamchatka in that amount of time so we decided to-" "Use my mother's wealth and power to our advantage." Liz finished.

"Am I the only one starting to feel like you guys aren't telling us anything? Plus, how do you even know it's in Kamchatka?" Mike said. Liz stepped forward. "As for your second question, after Will told me everything, I realized Kamchatka would be the best place to put a "gate". As for you second question-" She outstretched her arm towards the stairs. Just then, Steve and Robin crept down the stairs, trying not to make a sound.

When the finally reached the carpet Steve spoke. "Hey guys." He said. El turned to Liz and I. "Guys, what are they doing here?" "Ouch." Robin said. Liz sighed. "Whether we like it or not we need some adult supervision, and these we're the best adults I could find." Mike looked surprised. "Steve is the best "adult" you could find?" Robin waved her hand "Hey, I'm here too!" Dustin brushed her a side.

"I still don't understand," Dustin said "why can't we just tell them that you Maria Smith's daughter?" Liz seemed to be thinking of an answer to this question, then she sighed. "Well, we thought of that," she said motioning to me; "but, no one would believe that." 

Lucas looked confused. "What do you mean 'no one would believe that'?" "Well," Liz started; "I look like me," she said gesturing to her face; "and my mom looks like a Barbie doll. No body with any sort of intelligence would believe that so today," She readjusted her posture, added a bright smile, and made her voice a but more...peppy. "I'm Elizabeth Jasmine Smith, proud daughter of Maria Smith." She rolled her eyes. "That's definitely going to get old."

Lucas nodded slowly. "Okay- but, how are we going to get in?" Liz shrugged. "I don't know, you guys are my entourage or something." Mike scoffed. "And what makes you think that you're an important person?" 

Liz put on a mock sad expression. "I don't know, I guess I'm not important. I'm just your transport, food, money, and housing helper, also the one who figured out this whole thing but, what do I know?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Still doesn't mean I should trust you." "Still doesn't mean I have to take you." Liz countered. 

"Guys," I said to clear the air; "we've wasted enough time. It's already 6:25 we have to go. Liz?" I turned toward her. "What?" I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I know you don't like talking about how much you have, or talking about your mom, or acting like your better then everyone. Even though it's not how I pictured it, it's still nice to have you here and helping us so, thank you." Before I moved away I kissed her cheek. She smiled softly at me and squeezed my hand.

Dustin sent me a questioning look. Picking up on that Liz replied for me. "Nothing." She said simply. "Okay," Robin said; "let's go." We grabbed our small bags (except Liz who brought, wouldn't you know, a shimmery royal blue luggage.) 

***

The drive for the airport was mainly silent. Liz and I sat in the back of the van, (which Liz had rented) sometimes stealing a few kisses before we arrived. The airport was surprisingly almost full, I guess people had a lot of morning flights. 

There were for some reason two "guards" standing by the check in desk. Ones name tag had "Bill" on it, and the other had "Carl" 

Liz sighed and stepped forward. "Here goes nothing." She muttered under her breath.

"Passport and ticket." Carl said, with no enthusiasm in his voice. He looked Liz up and down and backed away slightly as if he thought she would hurt him. Liz smiled brightly. "Yeah, so about that." She said in her most positive voice.

"I don't have a ticket. We," she said gesturing to us; "don't have tickets." "No ticket no entry." Bill said in a monotone voice. "Yeah, funny story my mom, Maria Smith, asked us to fly to Kamchatka as a little trip, and learning experience. She must've forgot to call in and get tickets, you know with her busy schedule and all, so it'd be nice if we just showed our passports and you let us in." 

Carl scoffed, looking her up and down once again. "You're Maria Smith's daughter? Ha what type of bullshit is that? What do you take us for? Idiots? It's highly doubtful that you could even afford that outfit, let alone buy it. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you're a criminal and stole it. Beat it Kid."

Liz balled up her fists, but somehow, kept a calm expression on her face. "Fine, I guess I could call her our I could show you my my-" She reached into her purse. Carl and Bill stood up straighter in a defense formation. She raised her hand in a type of 'chill' fashion.

"Credit card." She finished. She brought out a surprisingly royal blue card (It's like she planned everything) that from what I can see it said 'Elizabeth Jasmine Smith' on it. From the look on the "guards" faces, I could tell that, that card meant she had a lot of money.

"Now do you believe me?" She said with a smirk on her face. "Or do I have to call my mom?" Bill shook his head. "No, no nothing like that go right in. There should be a few empty seats, not that many people going to Kamchatka, Russia you know? No need go on." Carl stopped Bill's rambling by speaking. "But first." He opened his palm. Expecting some money in return. 

Liz groaned. "Ugh, fine." She pulled out two hundred dollar bills and gave them to both Bill and Carl.

"Alright," Liz started; "there's your money you vultures. Now, can we pass?" Carl nodded.

***

We boarded the plane. Max sat by El, Dustin, Lucas, and Mike sat beside each other. While Liz and I sat cuddled up next to each other. We had already been on the plane for a few hours when Liz got tired. "Good night Will." She said softly. I kissed her slowly and softly. I pulled away slightly. "Good night." I whispered. She placed her head on my chest and nuzzled into it. "Good night" I said at barely a whisper. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday! I started late last night. I was going to continue this chapter but I realized it would be better if the realization of Liz's secret was all in one chapter. Probably a double post today. Anyways thanks for reading! Comment what you think Liz's secret is. I'll follow/ subscribe to anyone who gets it correct. Also thank you for 121 hits!


	7. Not a real chapter

Sorry I haven't been posting. I usually write with my phone and my phone is broken. The lcd light died and as of today, I am still unable to fix it. Right now, I'm using AOOO on my tablet. It might take a little while for me to adjust to being on my tablet rather than my phone (since they're different sizes). A new chapter will be out in the next 5 days, unfortunately my phone broke right in the middle of me starting chapter 7 so, yeah that's just great. Plus, all my note and ideas for the story were on that phone so, thats also great. Anyways once I figure this whole thing out, I'll immediately add a new chapter. Thanks for still being here after the week long wait, I promise you won't have to wait much longer. ~ThePerryJohnsonMovies


	8. Update

Phones working. New chapter soon


	9. Mother Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone's back.

Will's POV

I woke up with Liz still curled up on my chest. I looked out the window. We were here, we're in Kamchatka.

People were leaving the plane. I got up quietly, careful not to wake up Liz, and went to wake up the others. "So," Liz said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as I was halfway to the party. "You couldn't even wake me in enemy lands? Wow I so underestimated your love for your friends." I walked back to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Yeah, yeah, good morning to you too." I said. "Come on," Liz started; "we'll wake them up together." 

I smiled at her. I was going to say something when I was interrupted by Dustin waking up. "Well isn't that sweet? A nice couple coming to wake me up." I scoffed, as if he were the most important person here. "To bad you guys were too busy making out to realize we're all awake now." Liz rolled her eyes. "We we're not making out, and the only reason they're awake is because you're so damn loud." Max got up from her seat next to El. "Come on guys, we're not going to find anything interesting on this plane. Where's Steve and Robin?" 

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know. They're adults they can take care of themselves." He paused. "Okay, Robin can take care of herself. I think Steve's dead." Mike got up and went by El to get her bag for her. "Cool let's find Robin and go." 

"Hey!" Steve yelled walking up to us with Robin. "You guys really think I'm stupid enough to get lost on a plane?" Everyone except Steve muttered things like 'Yeah' and 'I mean maybe'.

Liz stomped her foot on the ground, successfully getting everyone's attention. "Guys! Come on, follow me or get stuck in Russia. Your choice." Every started following her. "Well someones being a little bitchy this morning." Mike muttered in the back. Liz just kept walking. "Say what you want Wheeler," she started; "I know where you live." 

Mike stopped for a second. "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Without even looking at him Liz spoke.

"If your lucky, you won't find out."

After that it was pretty much silence walking to the nearest motel and order rooms. I shared with Liz (obviously), El shared with Max, Robin shared with Steve (A double of course), Lucas shared with Dustin, and Mike slept alone because that's what Liz said he deserved.  
We all showered and rested until 5pm.

***

We were almost at our destination. Liz had gotten us a taxi. When we finally got there Liz said the place was a few blocks away. I guess it would be too suspicious if we asked a taxi to drive us to a government facility. Except, it wasn't a government facility, it was an abandoned warehouse. "Liz," I said; "why are we here?" She walked towards the door. "Just trust me, Will. I've gotten us this far haven't I?"

Still, something in her voice worried me. We walked inside. It was mainly empty except for a door in the back and two long black star or cases leading to the second floor. We were standing in a row in the order me, Mike, El, Max, Dustin, Lucas, Robin, and then Steve.

Mike scoffed. "Surprise, surprise, there's nothing here." Mike said.

"On the contrary," A voice from the back door said. "I'm here." It finished. The voice walked to the middle of the room. He had grey hair, and was wearing a blue suit. There's only one person it could be. Brenner.

"Dad?" Liz said softly walking towards him. My head hurt. What was going on? 

"Elizabeth," Brenner said; "how nice to see you again." "My name is not Elizabeth! It's Liz." She sounded almost angry. "Tell me Elizabeth, how is Maria?" He said ignoring her comment. "You don't get to ask that!" She screamed. "I thought you were dead! We all thought you were dead! And you've been hiding and taken care of other children. Other children who aren't me!" 

I could've sworn she looked at El for a split second. "Well, I can't have you around children anymore can I?" He started. "Susan, only 4 years old suffocated. Lauren, 5 years of age drowned. And Anthony, well they never did find his body did they?" 

"Shut up!" Liz scream. Her hands in her hair as she looked down at the floor. "What?" Brenner asked mockingly. "They already know you lied. You lied about everything." He turned to face us. "You were born in Hawkins." He started. "Shut up." Liz said. "You lived there until you were six." He continued. "I said-" Liz started, but was then interrupted by Brenner. Her...father.

"You knew who Eleven was. And you know what happened to her mother. You knew Mike and that's why you dislike him. Infact, you despise him. Yet, you never spoke to him. You wanted him dead, I bet you still want that and you're just waiting for the right moment to strike. I know all of this. All your secrets will come out unless you join me. You leave here with me and never come back. Your so called friends won't be harmed and, you'll have you're dad back. What do you say?"

She looked dead at me, sadness filling her eyes. "You promise they won't be hurt?" She asked. Brenner placed a hand on her shoulder. "I promise." 

I stared at her dead in the eye "Liz, don't." I said softly; "Please." She tore her eyes away from mine. "Okay, I'll go with you." She said to her father. I squeezed my eyes shut and a single tear ran down my cheek. Brenner and Liz were walking off when Brenner stopped abruptly. "Gentlemen, kill them. Leave the small brunette one." Just then 6 men in all black clothing and armor ran in with guns they walked in front of us, backing us into a wall, their guns pointed to our heads. "You see what your girlfriend cost us? Our lives, Byers. We're dead." Mike shouted.

Liz ran back 20 feet away from us. "You promised!" Brenner sighed. "Come on, Elizabeth." Liz got closer to the men. "Get away from them!" She ordered. The men simply laughed. "Yeah? What are you going to do if we don't?" Liz's eyes changed from chocolate brown to multicolored. Her eyes flickering to every color imaginable. The lights started flickering and the men started choking

They were 2 feet in the air, Liz standing fiercely behind them. All of a sudden at the same time all of their necks snapped and they dropped to the floor. "Kill them! Kill them all! Get the girl first!" Brenner commanded.

A dozen more men in black ran down the stairs. Liz turned around just as 5 of them shot her in the head. She fell down. It was over. Or was it? She kicked her legs up and jumped, getting back on her feet as the echo of a gunshot rang through the warehouse. The men fell down. All with bullet wounds in their head. 

"What the-" Dustin started. Just then more men came from the back door charging at Liz. She flipped over them, and just like that their throats were slit and the fell forward.

She raised her hand slowly anf all the guns of the fallen men raised into the air and crushed into a million tiny pieces. She moved her hands together slowly and the shards became about 15 daggers. She raised her right hand, all the knives pointing in the direction as her father. She dropped her hand and all the knives fired, pining her dad to the wall. She walked up to him slowly. 

"Grayson, no!" Brenner shouted. A man behind Liz shot her in the back. Liz falling down in a pool of her own blood. Then, I heard her laughing, hysterically laughing as if something was funny. She turned towards the man. He looked terrified for his life. She stopped laughing abruptly and looked dead serious. "Boo." She said in a monotone voice. The man's back opened and he fell forward.

She went and crouched in front of her dad. She grabbed a knife from the edge of his coat. "Now you're going to tell me where the facility is and your going to give me one of your vans and your wallet. Do I need them? No. Am I going to take them? Yes." Brenner coughed. "Its, it's in my left pocket." Liz nodded and reached into his pocket. She brought of keys and a wallet.

"I might be a crazy-psycho killer, but I'm not a father murdering crazy-psycho killer." She twirled the dagger in her hand and stabbed him in the thigh. She stood up and faced us, her eyes going back to her usual chocolate brown.

"Come on." She said. "We're going on a little trip to Kamchatka's version of Hawkins lab. We're going to Kamchatka's lab."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 or something.


	10. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be longer but I cut it in half.

Liz POV

"What the hell was that?" Dustin asked. Welp, there it was. The one thing that I wanted to avoid. The single thing that could ruin everything I've worked so hard to achieve. They knew. Will knew. And now, I had to tell them them the truth. Here goes nothing.

"I uhm-" "You just killed like 20 people!" Max said. "Yeah, so about that-" My father groaned. There was some one behind me. I turned around quickly the second the man lunged at me with a knife. I flipped over him and landed on my feet in a crouched position. He turned around, but I was expecting that. I stood up and kicked him in his stomach. He fell backwards, dropping the knife. I picked it up, and stabbed where I assume would be where his heart is. 

He made a struggled noise, and then closed his eyes, never opening them again.

"So," I said checking his pulse, making sure he was dead. "I guess I'd better start from the begining." I walked towards them. "Let's go." I said. They didn't follow. This was going to be difficult. "Why the hell should we follow you?" Mike said. "For all we know you're just here to kill us. I mean, you already lied about everything." 

"I did not lie about everything." I said, my voice getting louder. Some of them moved back, as if they were scared of me. I sighed. "I did not lie about everything." I repeated in a softer tone. 

"Everything I told you was true, is true. It's just, the timeline is wrong. You don't know anything thing about my life from ages one through six. And what my father said was true, I did know El, and Mike, and....Will. But I swear, I did not realize it was you guys until Will told me about what happened. Mike, I did not hate you, and I did not want you dead. El, I'm sorry about your mom, I couldn't do anything to stop it. And Will," 

I hesitated. "Will, I had no idea any of this was going to happen. I- I was just a kid. But, that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is going to Kamchatka's Lab and saving El's dad, and saving my family." 

Will made a strange face when I said that. "What do you mean 'your family'?" 

Shit.

"My brother, and Marco. I know they're alive. My dad, Brenner he did something to them. I just know it, and if Hopper is there, they might be there too." 

"Look, I don't know you, but what I do know is that we'll never get anywhere without you." Robin said. "I mean, guys, she is no different from the rest of you. She's just a kid." 

"She's a murderer." Mike said. Robin scoffed. "Yeah, and so is El, but you didn't look at her as a threat, you look at her as an ally, a friend, a girlfriend. You can't just hate her because she lied. Because, from what I can see, she just saved your lives. And face it, you'd all be dead without her."

"Robin's right." Lucas said. "Yeah." Dustin agreed. "Come on." Max said. Mike muttered something under his breath but followed anyway.

We were in the street, looking for a KLab vehicle. "Did you know what they were going to do to her?" El asked. I sighed. "Yeah, my dad told me."

"And you didn't try to do anything to stop it?" She asked. I scoffed. "What would you have wanted me to do?" I replied. That seemed to get her angry. "I don't know, maybe stop him from hurting an innocent woman." I gave a humorless laugh and turned around to face her.

"So, what are you saying? Do you want an apology or something?" "Yes." She stated. "It's you and your father's fault anyways." That seemed to get the others attention. 

"Excuse me? It's your own mothers damn fault. I didn't ask her to work with, and hook up with her boss. And let you not forget he's your father too, whether you like it or not. If you want to blame someone for this, blame yourself, you're the one she came to the Lab for. Or better yet, blame your mother, because it was her decision to work there, and no one forced her into it."

"Do not talk about Mama!" She screamed. Some how I was flying, until I wasn't. I hit my head on a lamp post 20 feet away from me. I felt my head bleeding open, and then everything went black.

This was it. I could die. But, I couldn't. Not yet. I felt someone on the other side on the street and passed my pain to them.

"Liz. Liz!" Will said. "She doesn't have a pulse. El, what did you do?" "I- I- I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." I took that as my cue to sit up. "Oh honey, didn't anyone ever tell you that apologies don't do shit?" I stood up. "Congratulations! You just murdered an old lady." 

I pointed to the other side of the street where I had transferred my pain. As if on cue, the woman fell down, blood rushing from her head.  
"I guess you just hurt an 'innocent woman'. Now it'll live in your mind forever. I guess words really do come back to bite you in the ass."

I stepped closer to her. Grabbing her wrist. Squeezing it until she winced. "Don't you ever do that again. Understand? Because I don't care if we're sisters or not, I will kill you."

I let go. "Come on guys, I see the van. We'll have to hide in the back though, driving there would be way to suspicious."


	11. Question

_**What days should I post?** _

_**I can't post everyday, but I was thinking 3 days a week. What do you guys think? And what 3 days?** _

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll continue this. Let me know if you like it!


End file.
